Leverage: The Next Generation of Cons
by shecat105
Summary: Leverage Consulting and Associates is in business again.


Please let me know what you think of this idea!

Eleven people. Six older, five younger.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" The eldest man asked. The woman beside him held his arm, keeping him standing, despite the cane he leaned on, "There's no turning back."

The man across from him met the elder's eyes before silently consulting his companions. The younger man smiled as they nodded. He looked back at his superior, "Positive."

The elder man nodded in approval, "All right. Leverage Consulting and Associates is now under your management. As a team, you will help those in need from the corrupt businesses, selfish conmen, and anyone else you encounter. We have taught you in the fields you have chosen. Use those skills well."

Each of the five younger men and women nodded in agreement, standing a little taller.

"And don't call us every time something goes wrong," another man said, his muscled arms crossed. "We did this already. We can't come rescue you all the time."

Nods were given again.

"But if you do need us, don't hesitate to call," one of the elder women added in her British accent.

"I upgraded all the tech in you new offices," the dark skinned man directed his attention to a young man and woman, "You won't need to worry about that for a couple months, but always keep it upgraded."

The two nodded simultaneously.

"Keep the equipment upgraded, too," the elder blond woman reminded.

A red haired woman stepped forward, "Be careful, all of you. And make sure you don't get caught."

The younger blonde sighed, "Mom-"

The man beside the red haired woman turned to her, "Aimee, we discussed this."

"I still don't approve."

"We taught them everything we know," the man with the cane said, "They will be fine."

"How can you be sure, Nate?" Aimee questioned, "Eliot didn't show any of them medical skills."

Eliot slowly lifted his shirt sleeve, revealing a long scar, "That's Jessica's work."

The young blonde smiled proudly as her mother stared at her in disbelief.

"What they don't know already they will have to learn together," the woman steadying Nate said.

Sophie's right," Nate agreed, "They're ready."

Aimee glanced at the five young men and women before her, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Nate turned back to the new Leverage team. "Remember, no matter what happens, you must look after one another, even if that means disbanding. You're job is to your clients and your team." Nate smiled, "Good luck in your new offices."

Nathan Ford and his wife, Sophie, Eliot Spencer and his wife, Aimee, and Alec Hardison and his wife, Parker, walked, or for Nate, hobbled, out of the building.

The five that remained turned to the doors of their new offices.

Jason Ford, son of Nate and Sophie, stood in the center, preparing for his new title of Mastermind.

Jessica Spencer, daughter of Eliot and Aimee, stood to Jason's right. Her sly smile told of the many tricks she'd learned to grift her marks to do her bidding.

Benjamen and Kiki Hardison, twins of Alec and Parker, stood like each others shadows to the left. Millions of possibilities between hacking and thieving jumped between their almost combined minds.

Christopher Spencer, son of Eliot and Aimee, scowled beside his sister. His black tee shirt outlined the muscles in his arms.

"This is the real deal," Jason told his comrades.

"Just open the door, Jay," Jessica prompted. She couldn't wait to see the inside.

"I still can't believe…" Kiki drifted off. She turned to her brother, who was staring at the doorknob. "Ben."

"What?" Ben looked up, confused.

"Pay attention!"

Ben still looked lost.

"You didn't finish her sentence," Chris filled him in.

"Because you were too busy _sending_ thoughts to receive them!" Kiki scolded. She kneeled before the door and began fiddling with the lock.

"Mom put in a lock," Ben informed the others.

"You should have it unlocked by now, then," Jessica inquired.

Jason chuckled, "You think with all those stories they told us they wouldn't take precautions?"

"Got it," Kiki announced. She slid to the side and motioned to Jason to do the honors.

Jason inhaled deeply before opening the doors. Inside was a replica of the original Leverage offices, even the original "Old Nate" painting was there.

"I was wondering where that went," Jason voiced.

"Ben! Look at this room!"

Ben rushed to his sister, followed by the rest of the team. Six large wide screen plasma televisions hung on the wall. On the screens, the Leverage logo floated in the center with "We provide…" above it and, "Sometimes bad guys, make the best good guys" beneath it.

Ben's mouth hung open, "Are these even out yet?"

Kiki's grin moved to the table, "And look at this." She pressed a button and a cup of hot coffee was poured beneath the table top.

"I do love coffee," Jason picked up the cup, taking a sip. "Mmm."

"So who is our first client?" Jessica asked.

Jason set the coffee on the table, "Dad said there was a list we could start from in my office."

"When did he tell you that?" Chris questioned, "We didn't know about the offices 'til we got here."

Jason dug in his pocket and revealed a card. He handed it to Chris, who read it aloud.

_"Congratulations. This is your new office. Here you will do research, briefings, planning, and even some practice work. To start you off we have supplied you with a list of possible clients in Jason's office. We wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. With love, your parents."_

"Let's start now," Jessica offered.

Kiki and Ben nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Jason glanced at Chris, who shrugged. "All right, why not."

Please review! Any advice, good words, and criticism is greatly appreciated. Unless you absolutely hated it and will only flame it in your review, then I ask you to please move along. If you see anywhere I can improve please add that as well! I have some interesting ideas swimming in my head collecting meat and their first Job in the making so please let me know what you think! Thank you!


End file.
